


Looking Quite Fetching

by CupofTia



Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [8]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, Post-Troubled Blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: Part 8 of the Strike and Wolfgang Adventure Series.In which Robin and Wolfgang persuade Strike to go to a party wearing something he really rather wouldn’t.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965541
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Looking Quite Fetching

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise on this one, not sure but I’m thinking still early days on them being all loved up. 
> 
> I have a few other stories that may have made sense to come first but I thought of this one a while ago and it’s been ready to burst out of my brain.
> 
> A particularly silly one, but as always, so much fun.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Hope you enjoy the reference at the end! 😍

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this”, Strike said again, looking at his increasingly grumpy reflection.

“It’s not that bad”, Robin answered him in the mirror, leaning over his shoulder. Wolfgang made a sound from below them that sounded distinctly like a scoff but Robin nudged him gently with her foot before Strike noticed.

They were about to go out to Max’s work party. Max had been excited about it for ages and wanted to make a great impression on his new friends and colleagues. Unfortunately for Strike, he had somehow been roped into it. Even more unfortunately, it happened to be a costume party.

It had been bad enough that he’d agreed to go at all. Bad enough, when Robin had persuaded him that he should go as Sherlock Holmes, as was the original plan. A deerstalker was one thing. He could just about stomach that, but this, this was unacceptable.

“It’ll mean the world to Max that we’re doing this! He was so upset that his friend had to cancel and the costumes only work if there’s four of us. His and Wolfgang’s costumes were all ready to go, he just needed a third person to match...and since I’d already prepared my Goldilocks costume...look it’s really not that bad.” 

“Not that bad?!” Strike exclaimed indignantly, turning around to face her now, his cheeks reddening by the second, “I’m wearing bear ears!”

Wolfgang barked, no longer hiding his amusement at Strike’s appearance, though very proud of his own bear ears, which of course looked adorable.

“Yeah...but at least you don’t have to wear the tail too”, Robin argued, trying to be as serious and sincere as the situation could reasonably allow. Her cheeks couldn’t take much more however; they were already hurting from the effort of not laughing.

“Don’t”, Strike warned stroppily. “And you can both stop bloody laughing!”

“I’m not”, she said, biting the inside of her cheek now and unable to meet Wolfgang’s eye in case he set her off. “You look fine, honestly!”

Strike scowled at her.

The combination of the bear ears and the scowl pushed her over the edge. It was just too much; her giggles finally took hold.

“You...do...I mean it...really...cute”, she insisted gasping for breath in between peals of laughter.

“Oh piss off.” He sat down on the edge of her bed, crossing his arms sulkily and debating not going to the stupid party at all. Even though staring at Robin in her costume all night was not an opportunity he wanted to pass up.

The temptation to inform him that he was being a very grizzly bear indeed was almost overwhelming, but Robin knew his limit, and she knew that it was close. Giving Wolfgang a ‘we better apologise and cheer him up’ look, she went to sit beside him whilst Wolfgang fetched some biscuits. 

“Okay I’m sorry”, she said placatingly, rubbing his arm. “Thank you again for doing this, I really do appreciate it.” 

“Hhmph”, Strike grunted.

“I mean it Corm, thank you.” She kissed his cheek gently. Wolfgang came over now too, placing the biscuits beside Strike and giving him a much less delicate kiss.

“Hhmph”, he murmured again, but it was softer now, his crossed arms loosening enough to grab a digestive. “Remind me when I agreed to this? The details are a bit fuzzy.”

“Well...you...may have been ever so slightly indisposed...and very naked when I asked.”

“Well that’s hardly fair!”

“Never said it was!” she admitted proudly, completely unabashed. “But I suppose I could make it up to you.” She leaned forwards to nuzzle his face and breathed into his ear suggestively.

“I’m listening”, he whispered back.

Just as Wolfgang sensed he may need to make one of his tactful exits, which had become frequent of late, Max called out, “Photo time!” from upstairs.

Wolfgang was very excited to have his photo taken, who wouldn’t be, looking as good as he did? Cormoran on the other hand, had a very different reaction. The news of this rather significant detail that Robin had conveniently forgotten to mention brought the scowl back to his face in an instant.

It didn’t last long however. Wolfgang’s excitement had softened him a little already and as he gazed into Robin’s pleading and apologetic eyes, he found himself, as usual, unable to deny her anything.

He sighed deeply, “It’s a good thing I love you.”

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

“What?” He asked her, wondering why she was looking at him like that.

“You just said...wait a second...you love me?”

He stared back at her for a moment, uncomprehending. How could she not know? He swept her in to a tender kiss, grasping her face in both of his hands before pulling back to tell her seriously,

“Course I bloody do.”

“Well...”, she said, her eyes now glistening as she tugged playfully at the bear ears on his head, “...the feeling’s mutual.”

Wolfgang made sure that they both knew how much he loved them too, before running upstairs to inform his Dad of two pieces of bad news: 1. There may be a delay in the photo session and 2. The biscuits that had been bought for the party had mysteriously disappeared.


End file.
